Extincion Z
by Kuroda117
Summary: Extincion Z: Al quien lea esto significa dos cosas, o me lo has robado o lo has hayado en algun lugar...no importa ya que entonces desaparecere y nunca halle a mis hermanos, mi nombre es Brick y soy un sobreviviente.
1. Diario 1: Sobreviviendo

_**Encontre una manera de seguir escribiendo sin ocupar mucho tiempo, asi que comence esto de nuevo con el tema de moda (infecciones, zombies, fin del mundo, ect) ya que me llegaron varios libros con el tema y me llego asi la idea, espero sea de su agrado y esta ves si mantendre las reglas de Romero sobre los no muertos (aunque ni yo mismo se si estan muertos o vivos pero de que son peligrosos lo son) esto es un diario que aunque no explica mucho, conforme siga relatando ( o vivo) revelara lo que sabe nuestro protagonista, no hay esperanza, no hay salvación, solo hay sobrevivencia hasta que se detengan las notas...  
**_

_**Año 2006**_

"_**Las Powerpuff Girls Z nacen como heroínas de la New Tokio salvando a los ciudadanos de los peligros ocasionados por los polvos negros"**_

_**Año 2007**_

"_**Las Powerpuff Girls Z derrotan a su enemigo mortal Him, dejando a cualquier afectado por lo polvos negros sin poderes consiguiéndole a la ciudad en una paz duradera"**_

_**Año 2010**_

"_**La Nasa localiza un objeto extraño en el espacio por lo que niegan todo y se especula que lo llevaron a unas instalaciones secretas para su investigación"**_

_**Año 2012**_

"_**Sucesos extraños hace que la gente sea violenta y agresiva en todo el globo, la policía y fuerzas militares se muestran impotentes para controlar la situación"**_

_**Año 2013**_

"_**El mundo esta condenado"**_

_**1 de Marzo del año 2013**_

_**Ni se como empezar a escribir esto, tal ves cuente lo que ya paso…..seria demasiado tiempo y no creo sobrevivir tanto para contarlo, seré breve en esto así que si alguien encontró este diario que empecé podran comprender lo que sucedió y por qué estamos al borde de la extinción, léelo en algún sitio seguro y protegido, no sabes cuando te atacaran ellos…..será mejor seguir mañana…..si es que logro ver ese mañana, te preguntaras ¿quien soy?, antes fui conocido como un villano que perdió ese camino cuando fue derrotado un inútil que nos engaño, ahora soy mas normal que cualquiera de ustedes y no soy inmune a el virus o a la muerte….las tengo que llevar a un sitio seguro**_

_**3 de marzo del año 2013**_

_**Prosiguiendo con lo de antier, me fue imposible seguir ya que atravesamos un bosque que por fortuna, no costo trabajo, ¿con quien viajo?, diría que con mis hermanos pero los perdí cuando comenzó esto, encontré a dos chicas en su huida también por lo que no se….tal ves fue por ayudar o por que se cruzaron en mi camino, una de ellas tiene mi edad y la otra que es su hermana es 5 años menor que yo, como decía el virus raro que fue denominado como P-117 se suponía que le daba a la gente una cura a sus enfermedades por lo que al principio resulto, eso fue hace dos años pero hace 5 años yo me encontraba con mis hermanos tratando de sobrevivir, la vida delictiva seguía con nosotros y robábamos bancos o tiendas, para la gente seguíamos siendo una amenaza….una amenaza normal, nos lograban detener y demás pero no en nuestro lugar de origen ya que decidimos encontrar nuestra propia fortuna en otro lado, así fue cuando cumplimos 15 años, a los 17 regresamos sin haber obtenido nada….y volvimos a empezar con nombres falsos y por un tiempo….vivimos bien, pero después obtuvimos trabajo en un laboratorio que requería personal de limpieza (no teníamos los grados de estudio para algo mas) por lo que estuvimos un tiempo así hasta que a ese laboratorio llego una muestra del P-117 para su producción….esta obscureciendo…..no me gusta delatar nuestra posición, no todas las personas que se encuentra uno son buenas…..en este mundo es sobrevivir a costa de otros…**_

_**5 de marzo del año 2013**_

_**El día de hoy fue algo fortuito ya que las provisiones se nos estaban acabando y hayamos un supermercado de un pueblo, por desgracia tenia a ellos rondando por ahí, zombies no son, solo buscan lastimar a uno aunque juro que e visto que devoran a sus victimas, es algo confuso lo que piensan….si es que piensan, pensaba ir solo ya que no llegaríamos muy lejos sin alimentos, ojala supiera conducir pero….ella me dice que vendrá conmigo junto con su hermana, así recolectaríamos mas cosas que ir yo solo, acepto de mala gana pero….lo único que traigo es un tubo de metal que cargue desde el principio de este viaje cuando salimos de la ciudad, ellas cuentan con un bate de beisbol y un palo que encontramos y que es resistente, ojala halláramos armas de fuego…..cuando entres a una ciudad así siempre evítalos, nunca sabes cuantos son o si están muy cerca, logramos escabullirnos por una puerta de atrás que por fortuna estaba abierta, empezamos a cargar con todo lo que pudiéramos y salimos deprisa del lugar, agua y comida enlatada o en paquetes sirven ya que no requieren cocinarse y no te delatas…esta noche comeremos bien y por un rato, podremos continuar…..**_

_**10 de marzo del año 2013**_

_**Kuriko pesco un resfriado, así se llama ella y su hermana Momoko insistió en que buscáramos un lugar seguro para que se recupere, estamos en medio de algún bosque y el próximo poblado esta muy lejos, traemos antibióticos pero requerimos mas, no había alguna casa o algo que nos protegiera de las lluvias (por eso se enfermo), y forzarla a seguir empeoraría las cosas, no negare que paso por mi cabeza abandonarlas ahí….pero estar solo no me ayudaría mucho si tuviera algún problema, además les debo la vida**_

_**12 de marzo del año 2013**_

_**No mejora y nos empezamos a preocupar, no sabemos hacia donde vamos…..la llevo cargando todo el camino sobre mi espalda deteniéndome solo para que tome agua y las medicinas, no ayudan mucho y se están acabando….hayamos a otras personas que estaban acampando, pero como dije, no todas son buenas personas, por fortuna se apiadaron de ella y nos dijeron que había un poblado cerca con una pequeña clínica, nos dieron un poco mas de agua y comida yademas me dio un consejo, que debíamos mejor dejarla…..me lo dijo en voz baja pero no dije nada, la volví a cargar y continuamos hacia donde nos señalaron, también nos dijeron que había de ellos ahí….me preocupare por eso mas tarde, primero tenia que asegurarla…..**_

_**13 de marzo del año 2013**_

_**Estoy cansado, logramos llegar pero estaba rodeado de ellos, era imposible pasar sin que nos vieran y atacaran, pensamos mucho que hacer, abandonarla no era un opción pero adentrarse así seria suicidio, así que armándome de valor decidí hacer algo estúpido, le dije a Momoko que cuando estuviera libre el camino la llevara adentro de la clínica y se encerrara, que no se preocupara por mi, que volvería (no me creo mis propias palabras), antes de que replicara las deje y corrí por la calle principal a toda velocidad, me vieron y corrieron atrás de mi, pasaban muchas cosas por mi cabeza…..como si fuera una película en cámara lenta solo vi como salían de todos lados, gritando, aullando, quería atraparme, no mire atrás por que sabia que un descuido y no habrá valido la pena, seguí corriendo sin detenerme, ya casi recorrí 150 metros pero los sentía atrás de mi aun, no podía mantenerme así por mucho por lo que cuando vi una cornisa de una tienda brinque con todo y la velocidad que llevaba me ayudo para alcanzarla y subir, eran 50 a lo mucho, trataban de bajarme pero yo seguí subiendo como pude hasta que alcance la azotea y empecé a descansar y llorar….¿lloraba por qué lo había logrado o por que extrañaba a mis hermanos?...ya casi anochece y no se nada de ellas, sabíamos que no podíamos tener luces encendidas así que con la luz de los postes observaba la clínica sin que hubiera algún movimiento, mire abajo y seguían ahí…¿Por qué no se mueren?...dormiré y espero que mañana idee algo para llegar a ellas….o dejo de llamarme Brick…. **_


	2. Diario 2: Kuriko

**Y sigo, en serio es escribir esto y no me toma mucho, aun asi pronto subire la siguiente parte de Demashitaa! asi que muy pronto en su espacio favorito XD, como dije al principio estos son diarios...todo esta relatado en ellos solamente que en algunos cuentan lo que sucede y otros a pesar de traer información vital se han perdido, me encanta el suspenso ^^ asi que a pesar de ser el principal Brick debia de poner a los demas involucrados para que hagan sus propias especulaciones de lo que sucede o por lo menos entender la cronica y llenar los huecos vacios...  
**

**5 de Abril del 2010**

**Hace tiempo que no te escribo ¿verdad?, pero hasta ahora me acorde de volver a escribir en mi diario, a pesar de tener face y todo lo demás electrónico siempre e preferido escribir en mi diario aunque lo deje abandonado, me pondré al dia ya que apareció hoy en la televisión una noticia sobre un milagro de la ciencia, una cura para todos los males del mundo, es algo histórico, incluso guarde el recorte del periódico para la prosperidad y te lo dejare a ti**

"Hoy 5 de Abril del año 2010 se a anunciado el descubrimiento de una cura milagrosa que no solo a eliminado por completo el cáncer, si no también el sida e inclusive a hecho que personas paraliticas o con síndrome de down se recuperen, algunos creen que es un milagro, otros que es un descubrimiento divino y algunos especulan que solo es algo que nunca debió surgir ya que estaríamos controlando los designios de dios y de la vida misma, a partir de hoy la gente tendrá una mejor calidad de vida"

**¿Interesante no?**

**15 de Abril del 2010**

**Sigo excelente en mis clases al igual que mi hermana, que sigue sin novio por cierto pero eso no la desanima de seguir intentando encontrar su príncipe azul, en fin me dejaron investigar sobre la nueva medicina llamada P-117, aun no le ponen nombre asi que la nombrare Powerpuff ya que hace maravillas como mis adoradas heroínas….hace mucho que ya no se ven por aquí pero se que regresaran algún día cuando el mal vuelva a atacar, en fin debo de apurarme pero…..como es aun nuveo no hay mucha información sobre el, haye un sitio donde habla de lo que contiene…..y hay otro que dice que esta basado en un objeto que recupero el gobierno norteamericano y que ahora todos estamos condenados, ¿Cómo puede haber gente tan ignorante?...tal ves escriba una parte donde desmienta a esta gente de sus acusaciones…ya que algo que es un bien puede hacer mal**

**20 de Mayo del 2010**

**Me entere de que el laboratorio farmacéutico de la ciudad obtuvo muestras para fabricarlas y tener una sede de la "Powerpuff" aquí en la ciudad, eso me alegra mucho ya que hay gente que debía de importarla para obtenerlo, ahora estará al alcance de su mano los hospitales, los enfermos y cualquiera que lo necesite, aunque también tristemente hay una manifestación llamada los hijos de los dioses que esta formado por gente religiosa que van desde católicos a budistas, es como si la religión quisiera deshacerse de esto, le pregunte a mi hermana y ella me contesto que la gente es así, cuando no logran comprender lo que es nuevo para ellos siempre sienten que es una amenaza y trataran de detenerlo a toda costa, espero esto cese al darse cuenta de que están mal**

**30 de septiembre del 2010**

**Una ves mas parece que solo anoto en mi diario solo cuando aparece algo importante, y bueno, es para la prosperidad esto, ahora en mi clase de ciencias el ilustre profesor Utonium nos explico que el P-117 a la que llame "Powerpuff" aunque es una maravilla de la ciencia es temprano aun para descuidar cualquier irregularidad que pudiera tener esto, no a habido casos de efectos secundarios y todo eso lo cual agradecemos todos, pero aun así nos insiste en que tengamos cuidado si lo llegáramos a usar, lastima que no vi a Ken, hace tiempo que no lo veo pero es como su padre, siempre tratando de descubrir o crear cosas junto a su inseparable compañero Poochi, me entere por parte de mi hermana que esta dando clases en la universidad a mi edad, a los 12 y ya enseñando a los demás, espero que cuando nos volvamos a ver me invite a salir….no es que lo espere o algo asi, no soy tan desesperada como mi hermana que ya va en su 5 noviazgo fallido, ¿no se que es lo que busca tanto?**

**10 de diciembre del 2010**

**Esto paso hace unos días pero como no hallaba mi diario hasta ahora no pude anotar, encontré en la red un video donde difunden el lugar o mas bien la cosa de donde sacan el P-117, lamentablemente lo quitaron rápidamente pero los que lo observamos nos dimos cuenta de algo, a pesar de que el video era de mala calidad se aprecia como sacan con una jeringa de un objeto oscuro algo parecido a sangre o algo similar, en los noticieros desacreditaron esto diciendo que era un montaje de parte de Los Hijos De Los Dioses que ahora tenia a muchos seguidores, este video solo altero mas a la gente que siguen cuestionando usarlo….en mi opinión sigo creyendo que la gente sigue sin apreciar lo que es bueno para nosotros y sigue aferrado a sus antiguas creencias**

**2 de febrero del 2011**

**Es algo increíble lo que paso en tan poco tiempo que tuve que esperar para juntar y pegar aquí en este diario que dejo de ser para niñas, ahora es un diario del evento del P-117, es algo mas importante esto ya que…..bueno léanlo**

"El día 25 de diciembre del año en curso fue algo que la gente no podrá olvidar, miles de manifestantes en todo el mundo asaltaron las instalaciones de los laboratorios donde el susodicha medicina P-117 estaba siendo fabricada, destrozaron todos los lugares donde tuvieron éxito y fueron detenidos a tiempo en otros lugares, es una increíble sincronización al atacar al mismo tiempo estos laboratorios, el portavoz de la compañía farmacéutica llamada anteriormente Perfect Choice, ahora conocida como Fontain hace un llamado en nombre de los laboratorios a detener estos ataques, solo detienen el progreso y dejan que mucha gente muera, dejaron las cenas navideñas, convivir con las familias, amigos y demás estas personas para seguir a sus creencias los cuales cada ves empeoran…..es algo lamentable, fue lo que dijo el portavoz a la prensa"

"La noche del año nuevo fue recibido como nunca, con una tragedia tan grande que es imposible de describir, fueron hallados en iglesias, mezquitas, templos y demás sitios sagrados…muchos cuerpos sin vida de gente que se enveneno en protesta para que dejaran de usar la cura del diablo, alegando que al dejar de morir solo se alejaban de estar con dios, toda la gente muere por que es natural y vuelve a renacer para seguir, las medicinas y demás solo retrasaban eso pero no lo impedían, ahora con esta "cura milagrosa" impedía regresar a donde pertenecemos realmente, fue lo que estaba escrito en las paredes una y otra ves, en todos estos sitios era la misma explicación, la policía investiga si hay alguna cabecilla que este controlando a la gente y la incite a realizar estos actos"

"15 de enero del 2011 se encontró al culpable, un sacerdote llamado Merrin que dice que estuvo presente cuando hallaron el objeto que la Nasa sigue negando, es por que eso que hará hasta lo impensable para detener la esta abominación de cura, ahora se encuentra en una prisión de máxima seguridad en España donde fue detenido, se integro una gran seguridad ya que miles de sus feligreses intentaron sacarlo a la fuerza de la prisión, los dirigentes de los todos los países deciden su suerte mientras que la iglesia protestante acaba de excomulgar al sacerdote pero la gente sigue apoyándolo, la otra parte de la gente que apoya a la cura P-117 exige que pague por cometer atentados en contra de la vida que tanto protesta proteger"

**Me temo que ocurrirán mas tragedias, realmente no quiero que lo encierren o peor, lo maten…..pero inclusive aquí en la ciudad ya tiene seguidores que igual han estado haciendo actos de vandalismo, ojala estuvieran las Powerpuff Girls Z, para que detuvieran esta locura**

**5 de abril del año 2011**

**Un año, un año desde que se empezó a usar la cura "Powerpuff" y ha corrido mas sangre de lo que ha salvado, y no es todo, se rumorea que a comenzado a haber efectos secundarios donde la gente acorta mas su vida y que otras se han vuelto agresivas, realmente no e presenciado esto y ninguno de mi familia aquí en la ciudad, la explicación que dieron los del laboratorio Fontain fue que hay drogadictos que lo han estado usando indebidamente como una nueva droga mas barata ocasionando que al no tener alguna enfermedad les pase esto, ¿verdad o solo es una excusa?, e logrado comunicarme con Ken que junto a su padre han seguido esto muy de cerca, (Para ser mas sincera me agrada pasar el tiempo con el, creo que anote por aquí que deseaba estar con el, aunque no en estas circunstancias) Momoko también me a estado acompañando junto a sus amigas, al parecer desean al igual que yo que esto no afecte a nuestra ciudad, (creo haberlas escuchado sobre que regresaran las Powerpuff Girls Z, pero ¿acaso ellas las conocen?...debe de ser un broma) y pasando a lo mas importante, el profesor propondrá detener el consumo y producción de la cura P-117 hasta que se haya terminado su investigación y dejar en claro si es peligroso o no**

**3 de Junio del año 2011**

**A ocurrido una desgracia, los laboratorios Fontain han desacreditado al profesor e incluso lograron que se le revocara sus títulos de científico, no quería que pasara esto, a pesar de la intervención del alcalde no pudo detenerlos, ahora han clausurado sus laboratorios y viven por lo menos en la casa del alcalde el y Ken junto a Poochi, pero esto no los desalienta ya que antes de que los detuvieran descubrieron que estaba mutando, pero debido a que destruyeron todo solo tienen lo que en sus mentes guardaron, me disculpe con ellos pero me dijeron que no era mi culpa, de una u otra forma ellos iban a intervenir en esto, Momoko y yo les hacemos compañía junto a Kaoru y Miyako pasando el tiempo con ellos y ayudándolos en lo que podamos, ahora paso mas tiempo con Ken y creo que le gusto….aun en los tiempos difíciles pasan cosas buenas**

**8 de agosto del 20xx**

**La xxxxx a conxxx a calmar a la gente xxxxx ya que en Inglaterra se xxxxxx nadie sabe que xxxxxx muchos dicen que fue culpa de P-117, también dicen que xxxxx control y xxxxxx la comunicación xxxxxxx xxxxxx trato el profesor de xxxxxx a un colega pero no tuvo suerte xx xxxxx que supo es que la mutación tuvo una pecuxxxx y trataban de frenarlo xxxxxx nadie se puede acercar o xxxxx pero lo mismo sucede en parís ahora mismo, el profesor fue inxxxxx a investigarlo, mientras Ken y Poochi fueron a los alrededores a recoxxxxx datos, yo seguiré aquí para apoyarlos ya que inclusive las escuelas de la ciudad han sido cerradas por precaución, Momoko esta con mis padres asegurándose de que estén bien, ¿el mundo se esta desmoronando a mi alrededor?**

**X xx octubre del xxxx**

**Xxxxx xxxxxx xxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxxx el globo xxxxxxx la policía a clausurado las entradas al país mientras xxxxxxxx**

**Xxxxxxxxx las noticias que llegan dicen que xxxxxxx xxxxxxxx**

**El profesor perdió comunicación con Ken y Poochi xxxxxxxxxx**

**No se que hacer xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

(Entradas perdidas o demasiada dañada para leerse)

**4 de enero del 2012**

**Están aquí, me encuentro encerrada junto a mi familia en la casa, no podemos salir, ellos están afuera, están matando gente, ahora que miro mi diario que debía ser un objeto para que mis hijos lo leyeran y apreciaran lo que sucedía, esta dañado, mientras corría de la casa del alcalde me caí en un charco...de sangre... lo que sucedía en el mundo llego a nuestras puertas... nadie esta a salvo...mi hermana esta preocupada por sus amigas...yo lo estoy de Ken y el profesor...creo que es el final...así que dejare de escribir y aceptare mi destino, paso justo como el padre Merrin dijo ese día antes de que fuera ejecutado, el fin de los tiempos estaba cerca y nadie se iba a salvar... **


	3. Diario 3: Notas

**Continuamos, dando información a medias ¿verdad?...pero es asi esto, nunca sabes y cuando tienes la idea, solo es algo real y a la vez no  
**

**Notas =0)**

**1: Sacar la basura**

**2: Preparar las cosas**

**3: Ir a la escuela**

**4: Ver a Miyako y Kaoru**

**5: Tratar de hablar con el chico guapo de la clase**

**Notas 0=)**

**Llevar el asunto de P-117 registrado para mañana**

**Tratar de comer los dulces que conseguí**

**Crear una carta para declararme**

**Notas =)**

**Conseguir cualquier información para Kuriko**

**Comprar más útiles**

**Vestirme lo mas linda y sexi posible para mi cita**

**Notas )=**

**Comprar más chocolates**

**Romper la foto de ese tonto**

**Llamar a Miyako y Kaoru para consejo**

**Comprar también helado**

**Notas =D**

**Un nuevo prospecto, hacer otra carta**

**Recordar recoger a Kuriko de su visita al laboratorio**

**Limpiar la habitación para encontrar el moño que perdi**

**Notas XD**

**Tratar de mantener la relación como ahora**

**Comprar el periódico para Kuriko**

**Recordar la reunión de las chicas con Ken y el profesor**

**Notas DX**

**Tratar de explicarle a Kuriko lo que esta pasando**

**Ver primero que compro para evitar esas noticias**

**Evitar las salidas con los grupos de la escuela que apoyan esto**

**Notas =O**

**Avisar a las chicas que vi a uno de los Rowdyruff en el laboratorio de la farmacéutica cuando recogí a Kuriko de su visita**

**Procurar evitar entrar tanto en detalles sobre lo que vio**

**Visitar a el profesor, Ken y Pocchi mas seguido**

**Notas =P**

**Otra relación fallida pero no es importante**

**Apoyar a Kuriko en su ayuda con todo esto**

**Reunirme con las chicas para saber que podemos hacer**

**Notas T.T**

**Recoger todo lo que perdimos en el laboratorio**

**Hacerle una visita a el profesor, Ken y Poochi**

**Tratar de hacer funcionar los cinturones**

**Notas }0**

**Tratar de descubrir que es lo que pasa**

**Evitar salir por el momento**

**Ir con Kuriko para ver que hace en la casa del alcalde**

**Notas ^^**

**¡SOBREVIVIR!**

**¡SOBREVIVIR!**

**¡SOBREVIVIR!**


	4. Diario 4: Formatos Clinicos

**Como dije...facil...mas o menos ya que es solo información para que se hagan una idea de lo que ocurre...o se hagan mas bolas XD  
**

**LABORATORIO FARMACEUTICO FOUNTAIN**

**C. Ruji #24 Tel: 553269874510**

**New Tokio-Japón**

**Sede: Afiliada**

**Paciente: Himura Nao **

**Recepción: 4**

**Sala: Observación**

**Edad 30 años**

**Sexo: M**

**Identificación: 369**

**Fecha: 6 de Julio 2010**

**Medico: No asignado**

**Observaciones: El paciente muestra una mejoría después de que se le diagnostico un tumor, ha casi desaparecido por completo este mal, se le administrara menos P-117 para evitar cualquier irregularidad**

**Nota médica: En caso de que vuelva a surgir de nuevo se administrara una dosis más fuerte**

**LABORATORIO FARMACEUTICO FOUNTAIN**

**C. Ruji #24 Tel: 553269874510**

**New Tokio-Japón**

**Sede: Afiliada**

**Paciente: Mina Tsubasa**

**Recepción: 3**

**Sala: Pabellon**

**Edad: 19 años**

**Sexo: F**

**Identificación: 658**

**Fecha: 19 de Noviembre del 2010**

**Medico: Tokigara**

**Observaciones: La parálisis se ha quitado casi por completo, la paciente ya puede decir silabas y frases casi completas, pasara a otro pabellón cuando mejore aun más**

**Nota médica: Tendrá que subsistir con P-117 toda su vida**

**LABORATORIO FARMACEUTICO FOUNTAIN**

**C. Ruji #24 Tel: 553269874510**

**New Tokio-Japón**

**Sede: Afiliada**

**Paciente: Ming Yo**

**Recepción: 8**

**Sala: Cuarentena**

**Edad: 25**

**Sexo: M**

**Identificación: 520**

**Fecha: 25 de Febrero 2011**

**Medico: Lu Xing (Medica de la sede en China) **

**Observaciones: Se a mostrado muy agresivo después de su completa recuperación de embolia**

**Tratamiento: Aislamiento total para observar y comprender que lo causo**

**Nota médica: Asignar más guardias, camaras y mantener esto lejos de la prensa**

**LABORATORIO FARMACEUTICO FOUNTAIN**

**C. Ruji #24 Tel: 553269874510**

**New Tokio-Japón**

**Sede: Afiliada**

**Paciente: Desconocido**

**Recepción: 10**

**Sala: Morgue**

**Edad: Desconocida**

**Sexo: F**

**Identificación: 1023**

**Fecha: 12 de Marzo del 2011**

**Medico: No asignado**

**Observaciones: Muerto por un consumo excesivo de P-117, ¿Dónde lo habrá obtenido?...en forma esta legalmente muerto…pero esta vivo y muy agresivo después de su llegada hace 3 horas**

**Nota médica: Probar con los sedantes mas fuertes para hacer un estudio completo sobre su resucitación**

**Nota de seguridad: Implementar el código 69 para casos de peligro bacteriológico e informar a las familias de los guardias y médicos perdidos en su contención del paciente**

**LABORATORIO FARMACEUTICO FOUNTAIN**

**C. Ruji #24 Tel: 553269874510**

**New Tokio-Japón**

**Sede: Afiliada**

**Paciente: - **

**Recepción: 1**

**Sala: Observación**

**Edad: -**

**Sexo: -**

**Identificación: 6666**

**Fecha: 3 de Noviembre del 2011**

**Medico: No asignado**

**Observaciones: Mas de la mitad de los pacientes aquí detenidos han sido liberados por activistas provocando una epidemia afuera, algunos de ellos se cree que pueden transmitir la nueva enfermedad del P-117….nació como una cura pero nadie previo esto, culpo a los estúpidos ricos y gente de las farmacéuticas que sacaron esto sin una previa experimentación completa**

**Nota médica: Limpiar mis restos de la sala…..**


	5. Diario 5: El fin

_****_**Y llegamos al final...no es cierto, solo que ya no tuvieron en donde escribir...pero esto no se acaba aun, espero les guste (aunque a pocos pero les gusta y eso me basta) **

_**14 de mayo del 2013**_

**Esta lluvioso el día pero eso no los detiene, estoy metido adentro de un ducto de ventilación para no mojarme pero no es cómodo…..debería de dejar de escribir pero es lo único que me distrae, sigo sin saber de ellas….planeo esperar un poco para ver si se distraen con otra cosa pero el problema es que saben que estoy aquí, no se irán hasta que suceda alguna otra cosa, tengo hambre y sed, la intento apagar con el agua de lluvia pero requiero fuerzas….tal ves me arriesgue a meterme hasta adentro para ver en donde me trepe**

**14 de mayo 13:00**

**Tengo algo de suerte, estaba arriba de una tienda de servicio que por fortuna tenia cortina de metal asi que no se veía hacia adentro….podía deambular sin preocupación ya que revise con cuidado el lugar y no había de ellos aquí o algún sitio por donde llegar excepto por enfrente que esta cerrado y la puerta de atrás….había suficientes alimentos para unas semanas y francamente dudo mucho que lleguemos muy lejos con tanto de ellos por aquí…..debo de ingeniar un plan para traerlas, se que la soledad es también una enfermedad que podía terminar conmigo…..**

**14 de mayo 17:00**

**No se me ocurre nada, ni siquiera se si siguen vivas…..tengo un teléfono enfrente de mi pero no se si sirva e inclusive si sirviera ¿cómo les llamaría si no se el numero?...por fortuna hay un directorio y probare, con suerte me responderan**

**14 de mayo 19:00**

**Mi preocupación se a calmado, me contestaron….no se si me dio alegría escuchar su voz o solamente la idea de no estar solo, me informa que Kuriko se a casi recuperado pero donde se encuentran no hay comida, atracaron la puerta para evitar que entraran y por ahora están bien, temían que ya habría muerto y que ellas iban a seguir, le dije que por como contesto rápidamente a penas y se dieron cuenta, todos estaban en la parte de enfrente esperando…..también le dije que planeaba traerlas acá ya que había alimentos y estaríamos bien por un tiempo, así que esperare una oportunidad para ir por ellas lo cual hare dentro de dos horas, le pregunto sobre si hay una ventana al lado a lo cual me responde que si…ya estaba todo listo ahora solo tenia que tener algo de fe…**

**15 de mayo del 2013**

**Hmmmm, no es mi diario pero creo que no le molestara que escriba en ti, veo que a estado anotando muchas cosas, ahora esta muy cansado y durmiendo después de la noche que pasamos….mi hermana Momoko y yo nos alegramos después de tener noticias de el….. cuando toda la ciudad cayo y estábamos escapando nos topamos con el que nos salvo de uno de ellos, no sabíamos que hacer mas seguirlo…..por algo que mi hermana dijo sobre un Rowdyruff y que seria sensato estar con el…..ahora que lo veo si parece uno de ellos, no se ve tan malo como hace años, bueno anoche estábamos cerca de la ventana de al lado de la clínica, esperaba mi hermana verlo, yo estoy aun un poco enferma pero el estuvo todo el tiempo conmigo y deseaba que llegara por nosotras….es como el caballero azul de un cuento de hadas…..creo que seria el indicado para mi hermana ¿no crees?, valiente y temerario….cuando mi hermana lo vio me indico que me acercara y lo vi afuera, me dijo que saltara que me atraparía y lo hizo para después atrapar a mi hermana, hizo una broma sobre su peso del cual me estaba muriendo de la risa "dije uno por uno no todos", mi hermana se enojo por esto pero no teníamos tiempo para que pelearan, nos llevo con cuidado atravesando el callejón detrás de las tiendas de la calle principal, podíamos observar como ellos, deambulaban como si estuvieran hipnotizados o sonámbulos, cruzábamos con mas cuidado al acercarnos a donde dijo nos llevaría…..se podía escuchar una multitud en ese lugar, seguro todavía lo esperaban….entramos por la parte de atrás y cerro bien la puerta, después con algunos maderos que consiguió de las repisas de la tienda empezó a martillar para sellar la puerta, la tienda estaba muy bien surtida y en la bodega había varias herramientas por lo que mi hermana lo ayudo mientras yo descansaba un poco, creí que era nuestro fin….de nuevo, ahora que desperté y te encontré leo que a pasado por mucho e inclusive estuvo en los laboratorios donde se producía el P-117….espero me pueda contar mas sobre lo que vio ahí, tal ves el tenga la clave para que termine todo esto**

**17 de mayo del 2013**

**Seguimos aquí atrincherados y por lo visto alguien a estado anotando aquí….mejor no diré nada…no se cuanto tiempo nos quedemos, supongo hasta que se acaben las provisiones y nos veamos obligados a irnos. Preparare unas armas provisionales mas eficaces, cuando llegue el momento no tendré dudas sobre usarlas….y agradezco a dios de que este sitio tenga baño, nos lavamos una parte del cuerpo para no gastar tanta agua, subo ocasionalmente a la azotea para darme cuenta que siguen aquí….me ven y tratan de alcanzarme…..ahora que lo pienso….¿no nos encerramos en una trampa para una lenta y dolorosa muerte?**

**20 de mayo del 2013**

**Brick te a dejado de escribir de nuevo, bueno se la a pasado en la parte de atrás donde están las herramientas, afila cosas y crea algo así como lanzas o estacas….no estoy segura, Momoko se queda mas tiempo arriba en la azotea después de que Brick le enseño por donde subir, creo que extraña a nuestros padres, a sus amigas…a nuestras vidas, pero nos tenemos una a la otra….también me pregunto ¿qué les paso a nuestros padres?...nos separamos cuando escapábamos de la ciudad, espero estén bien y sin ningún problema. Supongo que estar con ella y Brick me hace sentir mas calmada, pero se al igual que ellos que esta estadía aquí no será eterna, tendremos que salir tarde o temprano, ¿pero hacia donde?...viajábamos sin saber y ahora tendremos que decidir a donde dirigirnos, encontré un mapa donde nos muestra nuestra ubicación, no hay muchos lugares a donde ir, hay pueblos pero no creo que sea seguro dirigirnos a ellos, no sabemos si hay gente o hay de ellos, espero que nunca saliéramos de aquí…que nos quedáramos para siempre y así evitar enfrentar este mundo de locos….**

**25 de mayo del 2013**

**Kuriko me dio esto pero dudaba de escribir, aunque ya lo estoy haciendo…..Kaoru…..Miyako…¿qué les habrá paso?, leo aquí lo que han escrito y me doy cuenta de que esos días quedaron atrás para el….es sincero en lo que piensa igual que lo hacia antes, si se arreglara un poco mas tal ves si seria el adecuado como dice mi hermana, ¿qué cosas estoy escribiendo?. Veo que Brick se prepara para cuando salgamos, debo prepararme yo también, sé que afuera están ellas, esta también el profesor, Ken, Poochi y mis padres vivos en algún sitio, no debo perder la esperanza**

**28 de mayo de 2013**

**A quien lea esto le diré que tenga suerte, nos retiramos de este sitio, nos escabulliremos por atrás como le hicimos y reanudaremos el viaje, ya no le quedan paginas a esto y seria solo un bulto para algo mas importante, si se llega a atrincherar aquí me disculpara el informarle que no queda alimentos aquí, quedan unas latas en conserva atrás en el baño para que pueda alimentarse por lo menos un día, fue idea de mi compañera por si se da el caso así que nos marchamos, el acceso a la azotea esta por uno de los estantes, solo hace a un lado la tapa y puede trepar sin problemas, espero corra con mejor suerte y solo le diré…..aun hay esperanza…..ellas confían en hallar a sus seres queridos y yo en hallar a mis hermanos, son duros de roer para que estén muertos….tal ves nos veamos en algún sitio…..tal ves….**


	6. Diario 6: Tape

**Ya no se cuanto tiempo voy retrasado pero el mundo real me exige que le dedique mas tiempo...que horror...en fin aqui les dejo otra parte de esta serie que no tiene ni pies o cabeza...¿o tal ves si tenga?...ustedes juzguenlo y solo dire...que chafa cuando estamos ocupados ya que he visto pocas historias en estas semanas, es triste...**

Capitulo 6: Tape

**13 de febrero del 2011**

**-Oye no me dejas ver**

**-Solo son animales ¿que les quieres ver?**

**-Son animales que no e visto Kaoru**

**-Que infantil eres Dai**

**-Calmense ambos, venimos a disfrutar este lugar**

**-Mi hermano Shou tiene razón, mejor dejemos de pelear**

**-Esta bien, pero hay mejores cosas que hacer que pasear por el zoo**

**-Si tu lo dices**

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**20 de abril del 2013**

**-¿Aun tiene cinta?**

**-SI, parece que si**

**-¿Estas filmando esto?...¿para que?**

**-Quiero que quede grabado si mis padres encuentran esta grabación**

**-Hermana, tengo hambre**

**-Lo se Shou pero nos queda poca comida**

**-Esto es ridículo, deberíamos salir a ver si encontramos alimentos y agua**

**-Bueno, mama, papa, si encuentran esto deben saber que estamos bien y seguimos juntos mis dos hermanos y yo, cuando esto comenzó hace meses atrás debimos haber regresado a la casa pero nos fue imposible por lo que por mas de un año pudimos regresar a casa, pero no los encontramos**

**-Es una vil tontería esto, puede que nuestros padres ya estén muertos**

**-¿Quieres de dejar de decir eso?**

**-¡Tengo hambre!**

**-¡YA CALLATE!**

**-Ven Shou…tranquilo…¿quieres decirle algo a nuestros padre?**

**-Que nos encuentren pronto**

**-Ya eres grande, deja de hablar así**

**-Deja de molestarlo….llegamos a la casa con algunos problemas pero al ver que no están aquí, empezaremos a buscar en otro sitio donde pasamos las vacaciones o con nuestros familiares….se que los encontraremos**

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**20 de Julio del 2011**

**-¿Quieres decir algunas palabras hija?**

**-Papa. No me estés grabando**

**¡Oh vamos hija, estamos de vacaciones aquí en la casa de campo!**

**-Pero es que….lo que le sucedió a mis amigos sigo sin poder creerlo**

**-Lo se hija….es una pena lo que paso pero debes de saber que todo se arreglara al final**

**-Es una crisis lo que pasa el profesor, Ken…Poochi, Momoko y KuriKo los siguen apoyando junto a Miyako, mientras estoy aquí **

**-¿Sabes que te distraería de todo eso?...un combate con tu padre**

**-Por favor papa…¿Si te venzo me darás un auto?**

**-¿Me estas motivando a no dejarte ganar eh?**

**-Si peleamos deberá ser en serio**

**-Esta bien, deja apago la cámara**

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**30 de Abril del 2013**

**-Bueno….parece que tampoco los encontramos aquí**

**-Ojala se te acabe pronto la cinta de esa estupida cámara**

**-….**

**-Dai….espera hermano**

**-Déjalo Shou, necesita respirar un poco de aire**

**-Creo que mi hermano tiene razón….lo mas seguro es que estén ya…..**

**-No lo digas…..por favor….**

**-Creo que también requiero un poco de aire**

**-Mis hermanos no entienden…..o yo no quiero entender…se que están haya afuera…lo se…..incluso se que Momoko y Miyako están a salvo…..ojala estuvieran a mi lado**

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**13 de Agosto del 2011**

**-No puedo creer lo que veo**

**¿Estas grabando esto Dai?**

**-Si…..¿puedes creerlo?**

**-Deberíamos llamar a nuestros padres y regresar a casa**

**-Esto esta ocurriendo en otro país, no esta pasando en el nuestro**

**-Aun así deberíamos volver**

**-Kaoru tiene razón, mejor regresemos mientras podamos**

**-(supiro) Ok…..mi viaje por china arruinado**

**-Ya habrá otra ocasión para que holgazanees en otro país**

**-En fin, empaca todo**

**-Deja ahorro batería**

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**5 de mayo del 2013**

**-Aun me pregunto…¿por qué nos fuimos de viaje con tantos problemas pasando?...ustedes pensaron en que serviría para alejarnos de los problemas de casa. Pero los problemas empezaron a ir a todos lados…cuando intentamos regresar nos detuvieron, cerraron las fronteras y aun así llego…..estuvimos corriendo, escapando de todo esto…..cuando hayamos la manera de cruzar de nuevo a Japón, vimos con tristeza y miedo que también estaba sucediendo lo mismo, tardamos mucho en regresar y no hallamos nada, a veces quisiera que ya estuviera muerta**

**-Kaoru ya apaga esa cosa**

**-Esta bien, no tienes por que ponerte de mal humor**

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**20 de septiembre del 2011**

**-¡CORRAN!**

**-¿QUE SON ESAS COSAS?**

**-¡NO IMPORTA SIGUE CORRIENDO!**

**-¿ACABA DE MATAR A ESA PERSONA?**

**-¡DEJA DE OBSERVAR Y CORRE SHOU!**

**-¡ENTREMOS A ESA CASA!**

**-Ahh…ahh…ahh…**

**-¿Qué esta ocurriendo?**

**-No lo se**

**-Primero no nos dejan salir del país**

**-Silencio Shou**

**-Después nos obligan a vivir con mas gente que querían volver a sus lugares de origen**

**-Ya no hables**

**-Y ahora cuando parecía estar normal pasa esto**

**-¡QUE TE CALLES!**

**-¡NO LE GRITES DAI!**

**-¡ESTA DICIENDO TONTERIAS SOLAMENTE!**

**-Estamos alterados todos….respiremos y vemos que haremos ahora**

**-¿Ahora?...jejeje….¿ahora?...todo se fue al carajo hermanita**

**-No empieces conmigo**

**-¿O si no que?**

**-¡YA BASTA AMBOS!**

**-Tiene razón lo siento**

**-SI yo también, se que piensas que ahora podemos pasar, pero sin un avión o barco será mas difícil**

**-Habrá varios que quieran salir de aquí, solo debemos de encontrarlo**

**-Eso es cierto, recojamos lo que podamos y vayamos al puerto**

**-Me parece bien…vamos Shou**

**-Espera….parece que esta encendido**

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**15 de mayo**

**-Me han abandonado…..mis hermanos me dejaron atrás….me dijeron que si no dejaba de filmar me abandonarían…..aprovecharon cuando dormía….nunca creí esto de ellos…..ahora estoy sola…..ya no se que hacer…..debí haber dejado de hacer esto y todavía estaríamos juntos….ahora supongo que será mi deber encontrarlos, a ustedes y a Momoko y Miyako, al profesor y Ken junto a Poochi, no es justo lo que me hicieron…..soy una persona fuerte…soy una Powerpuff Girl Z…no debo darme por vencida….debo seguir aun si no tengo a nadie…..ya lo verán….por ahora debo salvar energías y continuar el camino…ya estoy cerca de una ciudad, seguro ahí los encontrare a ellos y me van a oir….**


	7. Diario 7: New Comrade

**Me enoja mucho no poder escribir como antes, pero me di un tiempo (corto) para continuar con una de mis historias, y trabajo duro para poder hacer mas...sin mas seguimos**

Capitulo 7: New Comrade

**30 de septiembre del 2011**

**-Me estoy mareando**

**-No vayas a vomitar, ensuciaras todo**

**-¿Por qué sigues filmando esto?, piensas venderlo cuando esto acabe**

**-A lo mejor nos hacen una película**

**-Yo-opi-no-blurg-oh-dios**

**-Parece que su pequeño hermano no aguanta el mar**

**-Una vez mas gracias por ayudarnos a cruzar el mar**

**-No hay problema es lo único que puedo hacer, muchos tomaron los barcos del puerto a la fuerza, ustedes por lo menos pidieron permiso, nadie sabia que el mundo se iba a acabar de esta forma**

**-No…..nadie lo vio**

**-¿Qué hará después cuando nos deje?**

**-Me quedare en el mar, un marinero siempre sabe que cuando el mar lo ve nacer, es ahí donde también morirá**

**-No debería decir eso, aun hay esperanza**

**-Es por eso que ustedes no se han rendido, yo ya estoy viejo pero ustedes aun pueden, si es que logran llegar tan lejos**

**-Por supuesto, incluso en las películas todo llega a su fin, es solo aguantar hasta que esto acabe**

**-Muy bien, será mejor que calmemos a su hermano antes de que se voltee al revés por tanto vomitar jejeje**

**-Si, vamos Shou, es solo por unos días**

**-No-sa-bre-gulp-si-lle-ga-blurp-re a tanto—whaaaa**

**-Que asco**

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**16 de mayo del 2013**

**-¡SUELTENME MALDITOS!**

**-Mira que hermosa cosa tenemos aquí, gracias por apoyarnos donando tus pertenencias a nuestro grupo de sobrevivientes**

**-¡MALNACIDOS!**

**-¿Qué les parece?...soy un cineasta**

**-Toma mi mejor perfil jajaja**

**-¡NO TOQUEN NADA!**

**-Ya ponle algo en la boca, atraerá invitados indeseados**

**-¡MNMNMNGMGNG!**

**-Chicos, dios escucho nuestras plegarias y nos envió a un ángel para que repoblemos el planeta **

**-O si, ¡pido primero!**

**-¿No deberíamos llevarla con los demás?**

**-¿Para que nos la quiten?...olvídalo, será nuestro pequeño secreto**

**-¿Qué me dices de el?**

**-SI es cierto, oye amigo…¿no te quieres unir a la diversión?**

**-…..**

**-Vamos será divertido**

**-Olvídalo, de todas maneras nunca habla**

**-En fin, llevémosla a un lugar con más "ambiente"**

**-Apaga la cámara, quiero que quede cinta para cuando llegue la mejor parte**

**-¡HMMMHGPPG!**

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**2 de octubre del 2012**

**-¿Cuánto avanzamos?**

**-Por desgracia nada, no veo ni mis luces en la oscuridad**

**-Para eso es la cámara, será nuestros ojos en la noche**

**-Bueno…¿por donde?**

**-Por ahí veo un buen sitio para dormir, tampoco hay que gastarlo todo**

**-Ok, vayamos ahí**

**-mumble-mumble-mumble-**

**-¿Qué murmuras?**

**-Nada, es solo que mis pies están cansados**

**-Descuida, solo estamos a unos metros**

**-Habrá que encender una fogata para protegernos del frio**

**-Ok, Shou quédate aquí con la cámara mientras Dai y yo buscamos ramas**

**-Siempre ordenándome…..bueno, por lo menos descansare un poco**

**-¡Encontraste algo!**

**-¡Algunas ramas pero fíjate donde pisas!**

**-Yo debo ser mas…..mas fuerte…¿no?...pero siempre soy un estorbo**

**-¡Shou, si encuentras piedras forma un circulo con ellas!**

**-¡Esta bien!...por lo menos sirvo para algo…dejare esto aquí y podre recoger con mas facilidad, pero lo apagare para que no se acabe la batería**

**oOoOoOoOoO**

**16 de mayo del 2013**

**-Y aquí estamos de regreso amigos**

**-Así es, y ¿qué les mostraremos el día de hoy?**

**-Les enseñaremos que pasa cuando eres una atlética pero atractiva mujer cuando cruza por un territorio sin permiso**

**-Oh, que gran dilema se metio**

**-¡Hmhmhkjh!**

**-Mírenla, parece que ya no puede esperar para ayudar a nuestra causa**

**-¿Y que causa seria esa?**

**-Repoblar el planeta**

**-Como lo oyen amigos, entre nosotros tres y si nuestro amigo de ese lado nos apoya, repoblaremos el planeta que hasta hace poco se veía que no tenia salvación, una extinción prematura al no tener alguna mujer entre nuestras filas**

**-Teníamos que dormir pegados a la pared**

**-Y ahora si nuestro querido amigo que sostiene a la chica nos muestra lo que contiene adentro la chica**

**-Rasssss-**

**-Whoa…miren ese tamaño, y tan decente que se veía**

**-Y eso es solo el principio de este show de sexo**

**-Espero que pueda a aguantar a tantos buenos samaritanos**

**-Ok, ya no puedo esperar mas, se ve muy "deliciosa"**

**-¡HMNNHJKKH!**

**-Oye amigo, sostén la cámara y enfócanos bien mientras nosotros realizamos la consumación**

**-Descuida, tendrás tu turno**

**-Ahora si caballeros, muéstrenle la mercancía a la dama**

**-…..**

**-¡MIUHH OLKJJHHY!**

**-Descuida, seremos gentiles**

**-Oh si**

**-…**

**-Hace tiempo que no saboreaba a una chica**

**-Nunca tuviste una **

**-Oh, creo que fue por eso hahaha**

**-…..**

**-¿Quién primero?**

**-Hagamos un piedra papel o tijeras**

**-screeeee**

**-Ok, entonces el que pierda aquí será el ultimo**

**-De acuerdo**

**-Tap-tap-tap-tap**

**-¡Whooo, gane!**

**-A demonios**

**-Ahora tu y yo**

**-Chsssss**

**-Y sigo invicto, con su permiso**

**-¡MHGNHGH HGHT!**

**-Creo que falto yo**

**-¿Eh?...hmmm, de acuerdo….veamos que tienes cuando tire esto….ja tijeras**

**-Que mal, lastima que la barra de metal le gana a todo**

**-¿Qué?...ARGGGGGGG**

**-¿QUE-QUE-QUE-QUE CREES QUE HACES?...UFFFFFF**

**-¡NO ESPERA, PUEDES QUEDARTELA SI QUIERES!**

**-Lo lamento, pero solo me harte de ustedes….nada personal**

**-¡ARGGGGGGG!**

**-SLAM-**

**-PAW-**

**-CRACK-**

**-Ok….y ahora….**

**-riiiiippp**

**-Ay….puf-puf**

**-Tranquila te sacare de aquí**

**-…**

**-Descuida ponte esto, por lo menos así no tendrás frio **

**-¿Por qué lo hiciste?**

**-¿Hacer que?**

**-Lo que acabas de hacer**

**-No me agradaban desde un principio**

**-…gracias…..**

**-De nada, ahora toma tus cosas y sal de aquí, podrían encontrarte los demás**

**-¿Qué vas a hacer tu?**

**-Nada, no me importa lo que hagan conmigo, de todas maneras de una u otra forma habrían acabado conmigo…por lo menos ahora les doy una razón**

**-¿Cómo te llamas?**

**-No es importante eso**

**-Por lo menos déjame ver tu cara**

**-hmmmm, si insistes…deja me quito la mascara**

**-Eres tú….Butch**

**-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?**

**-No importa…de todas las personas del mundo tuviste que ser tu**

**-¿Y ahora esa actitud?**

**-Que no importa será mejor que nos vayamos**

**-¿Irnos? te dije que me quedaría**

**-Si como digas pero antes que nada dime una cosa**

**-¿Qué?**

**-¿No has visto a dos chicos que hayan cruzado anteriormente por aquí?**

**-No…..si pasaron por aquí pasaron dos cosas, o se unieron al grupo o los tienen como prisioneros y les quitaron todo lo que traían**

**-¿Podrías llevarme hasta ahí?**

**-Estas loca, primero deberías de irte de aquí, ya viste lo que les hacen a la chicas….¿por que molestarte por encontrarlos?**

**-Son mis hermanos**

**-….**

**-¿Por lo menos dime en que dirección debo de ir?, ahora se con lo que trato y no me descuidare esta vez**

**-Es tu funeral, sígueme**

**-Espera, esto también es importante….desgraciados, si mis padres lo hallaran y vieran lo que me iba a pasar**

**-Olvida ya eso, aprovechemos que pronto va a oscurecer**

**-De acuerdo**


	8. Diario 8: Broken

**Nada por comentar, solamente que la inspiracion me sigue llegando ^^, lastima que la inteligencia no XP**

Capitulo 8: Broken

**15 de noviembre del 2012**

**-Y entonces le dije al tipo que cuanto quería por esa lata y me contesto que mi hermana, ¿puedes creerle al estúpido?**

**-No me agradaba de todas maneras ese sujeto**

**-No necesitamos estar con personas así**

**-Cada ves que llegamos con personas se complica el asunto**

**-No es mi culpa ser mujer, que solo sean puros hombres no es mi problema**

**-Pero…¿si llegan a querer secuestrarte que haremos?**

**-No se preocupen, mientras nos mantengamos juntos, nadie intentara hacer nada**

**-Tu lo has dicho hermana, aunque estamos todavía lejos de casa**

**-Llegar a pie es difícil, pero atravesar todos estos problemas**

**-Descuida hermana, jamás te abandonaremos**

**-Lo tengo grabado así que nunca se les olvide eso**

**-Ok**

**-Esta bien**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**16 de mayo del 2013**

**-¿Ya esta encendido?**

**-Si….ahora podemos escucharlos, acercarnos seria peligroso**

**-¿Hacen reuniones así todo el tiempo?**

**-No….no es normal**

**-Es increíble que un basurero como este albergue a tanta gente**

**-Si, para su desgracia solo son hombres**

**-shhh, están diciendo algo…pero casi no se oye**

**-"Hermanos….nosotros que estamos aquí vivos, representando que todo no esta perdido…..somos la única esperanza de este mundo…..desgracia ya que entre nosotros no puede resurgir de nuevo la vida…..una luz de esperanza brilla sobre nosotros…..estos dos, ellos que aseguran que aun hay mujeres en este mundo"**

**-¿De que están hablando?**

**-No lo se, pero se ven que están muy emocionados**

**-"Estos dos…..nos trajeron información sobre…..chica que no tardara en aparecer…..adelante hermanos…..díganos sus nombres"**

**-"Mi nombre es…Matsubara"**

**-¿Qué dijo?**

**-"¿Y el tuyo?"**

**-Shou….señor"**

**-No….no puede ser….debe de ser una broma de mal gusto**

**-Tranquilízate**

**-No…..no es verdad….¡NO PUEDE….HPMKHK!**

**-Silencio…..tranquila si nos descubren….ugggg….si eso te calma muerde mas fuerte mi mano…..eso es…..tranquila…..tranquila…**

**-"Estos dos son….salvadores….pero si están mintiendo…..a las consecuencias ya que levantar el animo de esta gente es una cosa pero mentirle es diferente"**

**-"Lo….sabemos"**

**-"Bien….estarán encerrados…..evitar que traten de…llévenselos"**

**-Debo de verlos**

**-Seca esas lagrimas y escúchame, ellos ya te vendieron, sabían que vendrías y esperan que vengas a buscarlos para darte a esos perros**

**-No….debe haber algún error, ellos son mi familia…..no pueden hacer eso**

**-Piensa con la cabeza, si te equivocas pasaras las peores cosas hasta que desees la muerte**

**-Yo ya estoy muerta**

**-…**

**-Por favor…Butch**

**-No me culpes si no te lo advertí**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**10 de diciembre del 2012**

**-Hace mucho frio**

**-Eso es normal Shou….tendremos que posponer el viaje hasta que sea favorable**

**-Por lo menos llegamos a esta villa**

**-Si….pero solo hay niños y ancianos**

**-Una muerte segura para ellos**

**-Al estar aislados se salvaron de todo esto…..pero aun así…**

**-Solo retrasaron su final Kaoru**

**-Deberíamos brindarles una mano, incluso podríamos….**

**-¿Quedarnos aquí?...es imposible, aunque nos quedemos que podemos hacer nosotros tres mas que ser succionados por ellos, no pueden hacer mas que sobrevivir el poco tiempo que les queda**

**-A veces dice cosas muy crueles Dai**

**-Lo lamento pero así son las cosas Shou**

**-Olvídalo Shou pero esta ves tiene razón, cuando pase el invierno tenemos que seguir, lo mas duro de esto será ver como caen por el frio**

**-Sera un espectáculo desagradable**

**-Mejor deberías…..**

**-Si…..no voy a grabar esto…..no es necesario recordar más muertes**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**17 de mayo del 2013**

**-Bien, usa la luz de tu cámara….ve por ese camino y sigue ocultándote, llegaras a donde encierran a los desobedientes y aquellos que no piensan igual**

**-¿No me acompañaras?**

**-Tengo que hacer algo, te veré a la salida y espero no te vayas a decepcionar**

**-No….se que es solo una cuartada de ellos para salvarse**

**-Eso espero…..ve con cuidado**

**-…..**

**-…..**

**-…..**

**-(Debe ser por aquí, si los llamo seré descubierta)**

**-….**

**-….**

**-….**

**-(Ahí están…..Shou, Dai)**

**-¿Kaoru?**

**-(Descuiden, pronto los sacare de aquí)**

**-Kaoru**

**-(No hablen tan alto, tuve que pasar por mucha seguridad hasta ustedes)**

**-Hermana no tienes por que temer**

**-(¿De que hablas?...que no ven que si se quedan aquí los van a matar)**

**-Pero ya estas aquí, así que no debería de pasar nada **

**-(Les dije que no hablaran fuerte)**

**-Escúchanos primero, el líder de aquí nos dijo que ya había demasiadas bocas que alimentar por aquí cuando llegamos y fuimos capturados**

**-Pero les dijimos que podíamos ser de ayuda**

**-Y el nos dijo que a menos que fuéramos mujeres no creía que pudiéramos servirle**

**-(Y me usaron para escudarse para cuando viniera por ustedes, bien pensado…ahora solo requiero algo con que romper la cerradura)**

**-Todo lo contrario**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Si nos quedamos aquí tendremos todo lo que queramos y tu hermana serás adorada como una diosa, ellos estarán a tus pies**

**-No bromees con eso Shou**

**-No estamos bromeando, es la oportunidad perfecta para sobrevivir**

**-Ya basta….es suficiente**

**-Acéptalo hermana, sabes que nuestros padres están muertos y que este mundo se esta muriendo poco a poco**

**-Dai tiene razón, mira lamentamos haberte abandonado, fue un error y nos disculpamos pero podemos crear una vida nueva aquí**

**-¿A costa de su única hermana?**

**-Kaoru….deja de pensar en ti solamente**

**-Es mas, ahora escucho que viene uno de los guardias…el te ayudara a sacarnos y todos juntos iremos a ver al líder**

**-¡Oye aquí esta lo que les prometimos!**

**-¡Vengan rápido!**

**-No….no lo hagan….**

**-Escucha Kaoru todo estará bien**

**-¡Vamos vengan rápido!**

**-¿Dónde están mis hermanos?...¿que les han hecho?**

**-Me alegro que vinieras, mira aquí esta nuestra hermana Kaoru**

**-Si eso veo**

**-Muy bien, entonces déjanos libres y vayamos con tu líder**

**-Mi plan es diferente**

**-¿A que te refieres?**

**-Kaoru…vámonos**

**-Ya no tengo nada por que continuar**

**-Eso no es cierto, vamos…..dame eso**

**-Oye no puedes tratarla de esa manera**

**-¿A que horas nos sacas de aquí, le diremos a tu líder sobre este atraso**

**-Lo tendrán que disculpar pero no creo que pueda ver a nadie por mucho tiempo….a menos claro que se levante de entre los muertos**

**-¿Qué dices?**

**-¿Qué no eres de aquí?**

**-Esta gente esta trastornada y loca, nunca planeaban ponerlos en el pedestal que ustedes buscaban, los matarían y se aprovecharían de ella**

**-¡Esas son mentiras!**

**-¿Dónde están los demás?...deberías estar tu acá adentro en ves de nosotros**

**-Vámonos Kaoru….**

**-No siento las piernas**

**-Descuida, es normal que te pase eso…deja te llevo**

**-¡ESPERA A DONDE VAN!**

**-¡SACANOS DE AQUÍ!**

**-Ese era el plan…pero veo que los hermanos que buscaba ya no existen…disfruten su estadia**

**-¡OYE….!**

**-¡ALGUIEN QUE ESTE POR AQUÍ, SE LA LLEVAN!**

**-"¿QUE SON ESOS RUIDOS?"**

**-….**

**-"¡LAS PUERTAS ESTAN CERRADAS!"**

**-…..**

**-"¡ABRANOS ALGUIEN!"**

**-"¿DONDE ESTAN LOS GUARDIAS?"**

**-…**

**-¿Qué planeas hacer?**

**-Esto era el infierno, solo lo devolveré a donde pertenece**

**-¿Vas a hacerlo?**

**-Solo que tus hermanos están en su camino….¿estas segura que no me quieres detener?...**

**-Mis hermanos….no están aquí**

**-…..**

**-"¡AHHHHHHHH!"**

**-"¡FUUUEGGOOOO!"**

**-"¡SALVENNOS!"**

**-"¡AHHHHHHH!"**

**-…..**

**-Recuerda que solo te cargare hasta que te recuperes**

**-Lo se**

**-Pesas demasiado**

**-No tientes tu suerte debilucho**

**-Esas frases….estoy seguro que lo escuche en otro lado**

**-No vayas a tirar la cámara**

**-La tengo bien…..**

**-CRASH-**

**-Que bueno… la tenías**

**-Per….dón**


	9. Chapter 9: Unknown Data

**Aun no sabemos donde estan...pero sabemos que siguen ahi**

Capitulo 9: Unknown Data

**Caso Medico 2365**

**El paciente muestra los mismos síntomas de los demás casos, hambre extrema, violencia, no razona, no piensa, no siente dolor ni sufrimiento, será quemado junto a los demás que presentaron el mismo patrón**

**Caso Medico 3654**

**Se han hecho pruebas en uno infectado pero sin resultados, sus órganos vitales no funcionan exceptuando lo básico de movimiento y una gran fuerza, algunos presentan síntomas de ser completamente ciegos, se guían por su oído que según pruebas han sido aumentadas y solamente atacan lo que produce el sonido, será guardado este dato para futuros proyectos**

**Caso Medico 4521**

**Se le a injertado este virus a un "voluntario" sano, a los pocos minutos su cuerpo empieza a colapsar, una hora mas tarde muere, 10 segundos después es reanimado por si solo volviendo a lo que provoca el virus, se puede decir por esto que es un tipo de "vial de la vida" donde al morir es resucitado como si nada, el problema es neutralizar el factor agresivo y mantener latente los órganos vitales**

**Caso Medico 5326**

**Se a probado en animales y la reacción es nula, solo afecta a humanoides, en este caso hay resultados en los simios, se puede decir que nuestro cuerpo parecido y funcionamientos provoca que se den los síntomas**

**Caso Medico 6598**

**Con los datos juntados se han evaluado "curas" para este virus que hasta ahora, ninguno a funcionado dejando una gran incógnita, varios científicos han expuesto al virus a una gran cantidad de vacunas así como a otras enfermedades neutralizándolas por completo, si no tuviera los efectos no deseables seria la cura perfecta para todo mal**

**Caso Medico 7856**

**El numero de muertos aumenta y es posible que atraviesen las defensas puestas, lo que ocasiona que las raciones de alimentos sean mas cortos y la energía se vaya constantemente, solo los laboratorios carecen de estos fallos**

**Caso Medico 8652**

**El personal militar y medico a disminuido por sicosis y deseos de autodestruirse antes de morir por ellos, lo que me ocasiona problemas para mantener a raya a los civiles que se quieren meter al laboratorio para protegerse, pero gracias al nuevo sistema de seguridad el acceso a quedado sellado y solo abre desde adentro**

**Caso Medico 9632**

**A través de las cámaras veo el final de los de afuera siendo devorados y consumidos por quienes antes los protegían uniéndose algunos a sus filas ….observando este hecho se van agregando mas datos que serian imposibles reproducir aquí, es algo grandioso desde el punto científico como superan a los que supuestamente piensan acorralándolos y emboscándolos, el laboratorio esta sellado así que nada de afuera podrá entrar**

**Caso Medico 1023**

**La fuente de alimento así como la energía provee a los pocos que quedamos suficiente para 20 años, en caso de albergar nuevos inquilinos solo se reduciría 15 años, pero conforme se sigue investigando también se sigue creando nuevas formas de cultivo dando la opción de crear sitios mas seguros para subsistir a los que queden convida de la primera oleada, y los que seguirán….**

**Caso Medico 1230**

**Con ayuda de voluntarios y en posesión de un importante refugio militar se a modificado y acondicionado para albergar a los inquilinos lejos de nosotros en caso de infección pero gracias a las cámaras de vigilancia podremos observar y ver una nueva rama de investigación denominada "sobrevivencia del holocausto" se prevé que dentro de 6 a 10 años podremos encontrar una cura y los infectados del mundo sucumbirán ya sea por falta de "alimento" y la descomposición del cuerpo así como sus bajas por combates contra los sobrevivientes**

**Caso Medico 1540**

**Debido a una falla de seguridad el sistema principal quedo nulificado y es imposible enviar a alguien a repararlo (seguros, cámaras, agua, electricidad, zona de cultivo) se han perdido, solo la cámara primaria del centro de todo queda activa, el inquilino que llegue a dicha zona podrá reparar (en caso de contar con los medios e inteligencia suficiente) este fallo activando el sistema y comenzando a seguir las instrucciones que se le den al pie de la letra para que comience el proyecto**

**Caso Medico 1823**

**A pasado el tiempo y no hay señales de vida, se a creído que la instalación es tan compleja y los que llegan pierden el interés, otros especulan que la zona esta en una zona roja por el momentos impidiendo el paso y otra explicación sugiere que no hay vida afuera, las tres posibilidades son validas…..así que el proyecto seguirá inactivo**

**Caso Medico 2320**

**Una enfermedad se a apoderado del complejo y a pesar de tener antibióticos, el esfuerzo es inútil, no estábamos preparados para una enfermedad de este tipo, incluso supera a la peste bubónica acabando rápidamente con los demás, terminare el proyecto antes de sucumbir y todos los datos se pasaran al otro complejo….cuando llegue alguien ahí habrá la posibilidad aun de una cura**

**Caso Medico 6532**

"**I.A. Spark activo"**

…**..**

"**Sobrevivientes de la peste…ni uno"**

…**..**

"**Datos de investigación transferidos a la maquina principal en espera de activación del siguiente complejo"**

…**.**

"**En espera de respuesta"**

…

**Caso Medico 102365**

"**Aun sin respuesta"**

…

"**Sistema activado….dando el informe de reparación"**

…**..**

"**Esperando el funcionamiento principal"**

…**.**

"**Sistema restaurado, reiniciando y activando los sistemas"**

…

"**Comenzando el envió y descarga"**

…

"**Ingrese nombre del persona a cargo"**

…**.**

"**Bienvenida Kuriko Akatsuki"**

…


	10. Chapter 10: Facebook

**Las ultimas anotaciones en facebook (aunque usted, no lo crea)**

Capitulo 10: Facebook

Publicado el 25 de mayo del 2008

**¡Sean bienvenido(a)s a mi face, aquí espero conocer muchos amigos y amigas de todo el mundo, mi nombre es Miyako Gotokuji, y ya que es nuevo este sitio planeo tener miles o millones de amigos así que no se olviden de comentar, les dejo una foto de cómo soy yo!**

Publicado el 30 de septiembre del 2008

**¡Hola a todos y gracias por seguir comentando en mi muro, y bueno…me halagan sus invitaciones pero por el momento no estoy pensando en tener un novio como tal por el momento, en fin…aquí les dejo las fotos de mis dos mejores amigas, Momoko y Kaoru, somos inseparables!**

Publicado el 19 de enero del 2009

**-Y estamos un año mas en este sitio y me alegra saber que se las pasaron súper, yo también me la pase bien, junto a mis padres, mis amigas, y sobre todo con Taka-chan, como les había comentado es una persona muy especial para mi y no me agrada que digan cosas feas de el, así que por favor les pido desistan de eso, y sobre todo muchas gracias por sus felicitaciones, les dejo una foto mía con todas las personas que me acompañaron el día de año nuevo**

Publicado el 25 de Julio del 2009

**-Espero se las estén pasando súper estas vacaciones todos ustedes que siguen pendientes de mi, me encuentro en la playa con mis amigas, decidimos tomar un descanso con nuestros amigos, el Profesor y Ken además de Poochi, espero le agraden las fotos que le añado, en una en especial estoy en un hermoso traje de baño que yo misma confeccione, saludos**

Publicado el 12 de noviembre del 2009

**-Quisiera agradecer por casi tener mas de un millón de visitas, asi como amigos de muchas culturas que me siguen aquí, yo también les regreso el favor anotándome como su amiga, espero todos los nuevos y viejos conocidos sigamos en contacto**

Publicado el 22 de febrero del 2010

**-Me han estado enviando mensajes muy extraños sobre un experimento federal que se hace en instalaciones militares secretas, pero yo digo que a esas cosas no hay que prestarles mucha atención, ya que son solo rumores así que por favor absténganse de seguir mandando o viendo este tipo de mensajes, gracias**

Publicado el 30 de mayo del 2010

**-Al parecer confundieron estos mensajes con un nuevo producto medico, ya que se a anunciado en todo el mundo así como en las redes sociales, deberíamos de estar agradecidos por algo como esto, así que los aliento a apoyar esta nueva medicina**

Publicado el 25 de diciembre del 2010

**-¿Ya vieron las noticias?...es increíble que pase…es algo indescriptible lo que sucedió, que no yo misma me lo creo, hay que guardar un minuto de silencio por ellos, es increíble que siendo un día de dicha suceda esto**

Publicado el 3 de febrero del 2011

**-Solo se ve muerte y mas muerte, en todos lados hablan de lo mismo…espero que todos ustedes estén bien…mis amigas y yo tratamos de saber que sucede aquí**

Publicado el 5 de mayo del 2011

**-Solo cheque hoy para saber si todavía siguen ahí….se acercan días oscuros….hay que resistir todos nosotros…..todos somos gente buena y debemos de ver por los demás….**

Publicado el 30 de noviembre del 2011

**-No salgan…eviten salir hasta que todo haya terminado….no quiero perder a ninguno de ustedes que me han visitado y escrito sus esperanzas, sigan las instrucciones que se han publicado y eviten salir lastimados**

-Publicado el 1 de enero del 2012

**-¡Sobrevivamos todos!...la vida no puede acabar asi….**


	11. Chapter 11:Pensamientos

**Al realizar este escuchaba una canción muy triste...supongo que eso me ayudo a realizarlo...espero les guste ya que aqui se terminan los datos que doy y que paso a cada uno de los personajes, soy como Romero y sus peliculas, poca información y mucho misterio, pueden deducir ¿que sucedio?, ¿como lo lograrón o como llegarón a esto?...pero todavia no termino, ahora toca la parte donde revela el destino de cada uno de ellos en este mundo donde sobrevivir es cuestión de todos los dias y si quieren una canción para cortarse las venas es este...dead island trailer...su musica demasiado triste sobre una familia y su final al estar en un mal lugar, en un mal dia, en una mal hora...cuando la vean y escuchen me entenderan...(aun creo que hubiera podido salvarla)...**

Capitulo 11: Pensamientos

**-(Otro día mas…..otro día mas en el fin del mundo…..el sol amanece de mi lado y me despierta para ver mi realidad…la realidad en que estoy sola….lo he perdido todo….mis amigas….mis padres…mi abuela…ahora estoy sola…..atrapada en este lugar que llaman "la salvación"…..dirigida por un padre que nos junto a todos….después de escapar….ya no se cuanto tiempo llevo aquí….ya no me importa….ya no me importa nada)**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**-¡Corre hija corre!**

**-¡Abuela vamos, ya no falta mucho!**

**-¡Rápido todos suban, tenemos que irnos de aquí!**

**-¡Abuela!**

**-Hija…ya no puedo seguir….pero tu todavía tienes esperanza**

**-¡No hables asi!**

**-¡Te quiero Miyako!**

**-¡NOOOOOOOO!**

**-¡Rápido que nos alcanzan!**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**-(Todos los días nos levantamos a hacer lo mismo de siempre….cuidar los cultivos que no son lo mejor que tenemos…la tierra en donde esta el campamento es infértil….muchos están hambrientos y hacen cualquier cosa por conseguir comida….cualquier cosa)**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**-Tranquila hija mía, ahora tu abuela y cualquier familiar o amigo esta con el señor**

**-*Soob***

**-Llorar solo nos hace recordar lo triste asi que evita hacerlo y veras que podrás seguir adelante**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**-(Somos pocas las mujeres que estamos aquí, y por desgracia son muchas bocas las cuales alimentar, un lugar que no puede albergar mas…..siempre hay peleas….siempre hay discusiones….pero no me importa ya nada de esto….en otras circunstancias intentaría ser una mediadora….pero ya no mas)**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**-¡Aquí todos nosotros empezaremos de nuevo, evitaremos los errores que nos trajo esta desgracia y demostraremos que nunca debimos alejarnos del camino que nos designo dios!**

**-¡Alabado sea!**

**-¡Alabado el señor!**

**-¡A…a…..ALABADO SEA EL SEÑOR!**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**-(Cada noche uno tiene que cuidarse que se roben sus raciones….sus cosas….pero por alguna razón….yo no sufro esto…al parecer estoy protegida por el sacerdote…..por eso me dejan en paz y ni siquiera intentan propasarse…..me siento como un canario enjaulado)**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**-Miyako ven un segundo**

**-¿Qué sucede?**

**-Ya han pasado semanas y me alegra ver que estas de buen humor ahora**

**-Es gracias a que usted nos da esperanzas**

**-Intentare que esa sonrisa que nos brindas nunca desaparezca**

**-Me alegro al oír eso**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**-(Al principio creí en cada una de sus palabras….pero después mostro lo que en verdad era, el es como un carcelero que se protege tras la palabra de dios y nosotros los reos, ovejas que no replicamos a cada palabra que nos dice…..sé que se a llevado a varias mujeres, incluso niñas o niños….a sus aposentos….se que espera una oportunidad conmigo…..pero ya no me importa mas)**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**-Este lobo que incita a que ustedes se sientan en la necesidad de pecar, no puedo tolerar esto…..tu que has mentido, blasfemado e incluso has insultado a dios mismo….¿por que te alejaste del camino?**

**-¡CRUCIFIQUENLO!**

**-¡MATEN AL PECADOR!**

**-¡ESCUCHEN, EL NO ES LO QUE USTEDES PIENSAN…..NOS PRIVARA DE TODO Y NOSOTROS SOLO SEGUIREMOS APLAUDIENDO A ESTO….ABRAN LOS OJOS!**

**-¡CALLEN AL PECADOR!**

**-Miyako…¿podrías hacer lo honores de jalar la silla?**

**-Yo….yo…..no puedo hacerlo aunque usted me lo pida**

**-Descuida, se que es duro para ti….es por eso que eres especial…ven acompañame….es verdad que no tienes que ver esto**

**-SLAMP-**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**-(Llegan mas reos a esta cárcel, todos los miran como si fueran ladrones que les quitaran lo poco que les queda…..no me importa lo que hagan o hayan sido…se que todos lo que conocí ya no existen….¿porque yo no he muerto?...¿porque sigo viva mientras mis amigas, mi abuela, mis padres, mis amigos, todos están muertos?...soy una persona horrible)**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**-Este problema se esta agrandando….pero, ¿qué podemos hacer nosotras?...esto no es como detener un robo o algún villano, esto nos sobrepasa**

**-Siendo de nuevo las PPGZ no hara diferencia sobre lo que sucede ahora….no sabemos las consecuencias que esto podría ocasionar**

**-Anímense, ya verán que pronto esto se solucionara y aunque esto se vea mal, podremos salvar el día como antes**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**-(Me arrepiento de decir esas palabras…..es extraño que recuerde ese día en especial….estábamos las tres juntas y no hicimos nada….yo no hice nada…..es por eso que me siento horrible conmigo misma…debo limpiar mis pecados…..me corte el cabello casi a rape…..ahora lo mantengo corto….el sacerdote dice que así me acerco mas a dios al mantenerme humilde….se que son mentiras…..pero por lo menos hoy algo me distrae….es sobre una persona que llego con los nuevos…se la pasa todo el dia en la torre de vigilia, solo baja para comer algo aunque no haya nada y vuelve a subir a observar….se que no esta vigilando por si llegan "ellos"…..esta esperando algo mas, nunca le e visto la cara, siempre esta con una gabardina aunque haga calor…..creo que es una persona que no ha perdido la esperanza…..si hubiera llegado antes….tal ves yo tampoco la habría perdido)**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**-Sera mejor que nos preparemos para irnos mi pequeña**

**-¿A dónde abuela?...esta pasando en todos lados lo mismo**

**-Debes de ser optimista, siempre habrá algún lugar donde la esperanza no se ha perdido**

**-Si tu lo dices abuela….te creo….se que mis amigas piensan igual**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**-(Se que ese día abuela lo decías para tranquilizarme, tu nunca te equivocaste hasta ahora….aunque el que esta en la torre sigue creyendo….sabe que lo he estado observando….pero aun asi se mantiene a la distancia….tal ves también teme que el sacerdote tome represalias contra el…..sigo siendo un ave enjaulada….y se que el dia que el sacerdote intente "purificarme" llegue pronto…debería de temer pero….en mis ojos ya no brilla esa luz que me da ánimos…ya es lo único que me queda ahora….vivir en este infierno que todos nosotros construimos)**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**-Mañana en la noche quiero que te aliste muy bien hija mía**

**-…**

**-Te prometo que te hare olvidar esas penurias que pasan por ti, incluso sentirás que dios mismo te da las fuerzas para continuar…y como te lo prometí….hare que vuelvas a sonreír como al principio para que lo mantengas y nos des esperanzas a todos**

**-….**

**-¡Oye tu!...¿que buscas aquí?**

**-…Nada….**

**-¿?...esa voz….**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**-(Me siento como una mujerzuela….solo estoy vistiendo un vestido ligero y una corona de flores….son las especificaciones que me dio…..todos los que duermen en la misma barraca que yo miran hacia otro lado…..creo que escuche a uno estar rezando por mi ya que pronto formare parte de la congregación privada del sacerdote…..la noche es fría…es lo único que siento…..frio y soledad…..¿debería de correr y tratar de evitar esto?...con que objeto….ya no tengo nada….ya no me importa lo que me pase….a nadie le importo ya…..aquí es donde yo termino muriendo….aquí es donde yace Miyako Gotokuji)**

**-Toc-Toc-**

**-Adelante hija**

**-…**

**-Te ves muy hermosa**

**-…**

**-Pero pasa, hace mucho frio afuera, espero no hayas tenido dificultades al venir aquí, ya sabes como son aquellos los que están tentados a desobedecer a dios**

**-…**

**-Bueno, relájate y solo déjate llevar…..pronto sentirás que estarás en el paraíso**

**-…..**

**-Toc-Toc-**

**-¿QUIEN OSA MOLESTAR EN ESTA NOCHE?**

**-Debo hablar con usted**

**-¿Tu?...¿Como te atreves a interrumpirme en mi sesión?**

**-Lamento eso padre pero hay algo que tengo que negociar con usted**

**-¿Negociar?...¿yo que tengo todo?...mis feligreses….mi iglesia….a mi dios….**

**-Todo menos esto**

**-¿Eh?...¿de donde lo conseguiste?**

**-¿Eso importa?**

**-No…claro que no….esto es una maravilla**

**-Sabia que le gustaría, pero no lo tendrá a menos que acceda a mis demandas**

**-Pide lo que quieras….lo-lo-lo que sea….pero damelo**

**-Bien escuche atentamente (bzzzzzzzzz)**

**-¿Eh?...entiendo…..si me parece razonable…pero es todo lo que tengo….se que lo que me estas dando vale mas….de acuerdo….es-es-es un trato**

**-Muy bien, juntare todo y usted y yo nunca nos vimos**

**-Me agrada eso…ahora dámelo**

**-Hmmmm, solo una cosa mas**

**-¿No crees que estas siendo muy exigente?**

**-Esto puede ser lo único que quede en el mundo y es solo para usted**

**-Es-es-esta bien…¿qué mas quieres?**

**-A ella**

**-¿Estas loco?**

**-Sin ella no hay trato, ya habra otro por aquí que me de lo que requiero**

**-Hmmmm…esta bien, tu ganas…puedes llevártela…Miyako…..ve….y que dios te proteja**

**-…..**

**-(No a que vino todo eso…..el sujeto de la gabardina, que se la pasaba todo el día en la torre hizo negocios con el sacerdote, incluso este accedió a sus demandas…¿pero yo que tengo que ver en todo esto?...me dijo que lo esperara en la puerta mientras el recogía todo lo necesario….seguro me llevara con el a otro sitio…la situación no a cambiado en nada…..sigo siendo un ave enjaulada)**

**-Largo y nunca regresen**

**-Puede contar con ello….vamos**

**-…**

Mas adelante

**-Bueno….aqui nos separamos tu y yo, puedes volver si quieres aunque lo dudo que lo hagas…eres libre de ir a donde quieras**

**-¿Por qué?**

**-¿Eh?**

**-¿Por qué hiciste eso?**

**-Todos los días me observabas, y yo hacia lo mismo…veía en tus ojos una necesidad de salir de ese lugar….solo te hice el favor y eres libre de elegir a donde quieres ir**

**-¿Qué era lo que mirabas cada día?**

**-A mis hermanos**

**-¿Tus hermanos?**

**-Sé que sonara muy loco pero siento que mis hermanos están por ahí vivos y están esperando a que los alcance en alguna parte….al principio tenia miedo de ir hasta que tu entraste en mi vida, por lo cual te estoy agradecido**

**-Nunca charlamos tu y yo para que me agradezcas eso**

**-Tu curiosidad y tus ojos azules me recordaron a una persona**

**-¿A una persona?...yo no soy mas una persona**

**-No digas eso nunca…..todos somos personas mientras sigamos teniendo un poco de esperanza en nosotros…en fin…si no morimos en algún lado nos volveremos a ver**

**-Te equivocas**

**-¿Qué dices?**

**-¡TE EQUIVOCAS, YO LO PERDI TODO AL IGUAL QUE TU!...¿POR QUE NO SOLO TE RESIGNAS Y DEJAS QUE LOS MUERTOS SIGAN MUERTOS?**

**-SLAP-**

**-…**

**-Ahora veo que cometí un error…..pero aun así te di tu libertad y como dije….eres libre de usar eso como quieras…nos vemos**

**-¡Espera!**

**-Olvídalo, aunque me pidas acompañarme, con la mentalidad que tienes no te diferencias de cualquiera que vivía ahí o de "ellos"**

**-Al menos déjame ver como eres….solo así tú y yo habremos terminado esta conversación**

**-¿Ver como soy?...supongo que puedo hacerlo**

**-*gasp*….No….puede…ser**

**-¿Acaso ocurre algo malo conmigo?...se que no me veo bien ahora aunque antes traía muertas a las chicas**

**-¿Boomer?**

**-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?...no recuerdo haberte vis…..**

**-*hug***

**-(Después de creerme perdida, después de creer haberlo perdido todo…..encuentro algo de mi pasado…algo que aunque no fue muy bueno esta ahí, junto a mi…y aunque el no quiera….no dejare que ese pasado me deja sola….ya que gracias a el…..mis esperanzas volvieron y bajo la luna….mis ojos vuelven a tener ese brillo especial a pesar de mis lagrimas, abuela… tenías razón…en alguna parte la esperanza no se había perdido y usted padre….cumplió su promesa y me regreso la sonrisa que ya antes había perdido)**

**-No se por qué haces esto pero…..lo necesitaba….gracias**

**-*hug more*-**


	12. Chapter 12: Lost Signal

**Asi terminamos, como George Romero, en nada y en todo...y uno especula si sobrevivierón, murieron o siguen perdidos en un mundo cruel y lleno de muerte, se los dejo a su imaginación y gracias por leer**

Capitulo 12: Lost Signals

**-…**

**-Analizando superficie del planeta**

**-LOADING-**

**-50%-**

**-Sobrevivientes en el planeta-**

**-10%-**

**-LOADING-**

**-Análisis del virus en infectados-**

**-90%-**

**-Conectándose con el satélite-**

**-LOADING-**

**-Posibles huéspedes…-**

**-15,0000 km-**

**-Buscando mas cercanos-**

**-LOADING-**

**-10000 km-**

**-Ampliar imagen-**

**-LOADING-**

**-Zona: Kyushu…..lugar: Monte Aso-**

**-Ampliar mas-**

**-LOADING-**

**-Posibles sobrevivientes: 2….1 hombre y una mujer…edad 18 años-**

**-Buscando audio…-**

**-SEARCHING….SEARCHING-**

**-Cabina telefónica aun en funcionamiento en puesto forestal-**

**-Tomando medidas-**

**-Espera de respuesta….espera de respuesta-**

**-¿Bueno?-**

**-Sobrevivientes de la masacre del virus p-117, han sido llamados a las instalaciones seguras a 10,000 km de su posición, tiempo estimado de llegada 2 semanas-**

**-¿Con quien hablas?**

**-No lo se parece una especie de maquina**

**-Es de vital importancia para la supervivencia de la raza que lleguen hasta este punto-**

**-Espere un segundo, tenemos pocas provisiones y espera que vayamos a 10000 km de donde estamos hasta su posición**

**-Si su instinto de supervivencia es fuerte lograra su acometido, el lugar se encuentra en Chubu, isla de sado, esperamos pueda llegar-**

**-¿Qué haremos Bucht?**

**-Supongo que no queda de otra**

**-Su posibilidad de llegar es del 25%, sin esperar o quedarse en algún lugar aumenta a 35%...eviten las zonas rojas, suerte-**

**-Ampliar búsqueda-**

**-LOADING-**

**-8000 km…Zona: Tokohu….lugar: Aomori**

**-Ampliar mas-**

**-LOADING-**

**-Posibles sobrevivientes…..hombre y mujer…..18 años-**

**-Buscando posible zona….-**

**-Sin respuesta-**

**-Buscar posible comunicación-**

**-SEARCHING-**

**-Solución hallada, anuncio electrónico…funcionando….**

**-LOADING-**

**-Comenzar mensaje-**

**-Sobrevivientes del virus P-117 , su sitio de supervivencia se halla a 8000 km de su posición, en el distrito de Chubu, isla sado…estarán protegidos y la especie sobrevivirá….-**

**-Posibilidad de ser visto…..90%-**

**-Sobrevivientes en camino…tiempo estimado….una semana-**

**-Ampliar búsqueda-**

**-LOADING-**

**-No hay sobrevivientes….¿terminar búsqueda?-**

**-Revisar una ves mas-**

**-SEARCHING-**

**-Sobrevivientes a 10 km-**

**-LOADING-**

**-Cerca de la isla, acercándose-**

**-LOADING-**

**-Tiempo estimado….10 minutos-**

**-Vista de cámaras exteriores-**

**-Sin respuesta-**

**-Vista de satélite**

**-Pequeña embarcación de combustible-**

**-Acercamiento-**

**-LOADING-**

**-Sobrevivientes…1 hombre….dos mujeres….calculando…..18 años y 15 años….-**

**-Acercándose-**

**-LOADING-**

**-No hay video-**

**-Cámaras internas-**

**-LOADING-**

**-No hay video-**

**-Esperando-**

**-Personal dentro de instalación-**

**-Audio activo-**

**-¿Qué es este lugar?**

**-No lo se, pero tengamos cuidado-**

**-Activando mensaje-**

"**Por favor, el personal autorizado de la instalación diríjase al centro de mando"**

**-¿Quién dijo eso?**

"**Todo el personal autorizado ir al centro de mando"**

**-Creo que hay alguien aquí, investiguemos**

**-Vamos detrás de ti Brick**

**-Tap-tap-tap-tap-**

**-Aquí no hay nadie**

**-Mira, una computadora…¿qué dice?**

**-Por favor comience encendido**

**-Que conveniente**

**-Deja lo hago Momoko**

**-Kuriko espera**

"**Sistema activado….dando el informe de reparación"**

…**..**

"**Esperando el funcionamiento principal"**

…**.**

"**Sistema restaurado, reiniciando y activando los sistemas"**

…

"**Comenzando el envió y descarga"**

…

"**Ingrese nombre de la persona a cargo"**

…**.**

**-¿Nombre de la persona a cargo?**

**-Supongo que quiere tu nombre**

**-Bueno…no lo se**

**-Descuida, yo lo hare por ti**

**-¡Oye!**

"**Bienvenida Kuriko Akatsuki"**

…

**-Así no se escribe mi apellido**

**-Que mas da, por lo menos ya tenemos luz**

"**Bienvenidos, este sitio fue construido como ultimo bastión de la humanidad, se les proporciona agua, alimentos, protección y todo lo demás que necesiten"**

**-¿En serio es el ultimo?...después de todo lo que pasamos**

**-Supongo que este es el fin del camino**

**-Pero estamos con vida, ¿eso cuenta no?**

"**Este sitio puede albergar a mas gente para reunir a una pequeña población que repoblé el planeta después del ultimo infectado sea terminado"**

**-¿Qué quieres decir con repoblar?**

**-Supongo que…..eso**

**-Te pusiste roja hermana**

**-¡Claro que no!**

"**Otras dos partidas están en camino….posible suceso de su llegada 40%"**

**-¿Mas vienen hacia aquí?**

**-Supongo que nos toca ser los anfitriones de bienvenida, después de recorrer un largo camino esperaran encontrar unas caras amigables**

**-Si….supongo que tienes razón Momoko**

"**¿Desea enviar algún mensaje?...sera transmitida en todas las ondas de radio"**

**-¿Qué creen que sea mejor?**

**-Este sitio es un ultimo refugio para los que quedamos…aun hay gente buena ahí esperando encontrar un sitio como este, al igual que personas malas, pero si nos aislamos de ellos de seguro será el fin**

**-Supongo que no queda de otra…..¿quieres hacer los honores?**

**-¿Yo?...bueno…..*cof*cof*…..Este es el ultimo refugio Last Stand, cualquiera que me pueda oír recuerde que no esta solo, hay un sitio en la isla Sado, donde se le proporcionara protección, comida y agua, el camino será duro y largo pero al final podrán estar vivos y contarles a la siguiente generación que sobrevivimos a esto….todos juntos, así que no piensen mucho, aun podemos enmendar los errores que se cometieron, y demostrar que el mundo puede nacer una ves mas**

"**Mensaje enviado y retransmitido…..todo pasara a modo automático, cualquier duda o mejora que puedan brindar pueden tratarla con el jefe a cargo Kuriko Akatsumi"**

**-Bueno….¿y ahora que pasara?**

**-No lo se, no lo se**

**-¿Puedes decirme tu nombre?**

"**¿Mi nombre?...Twilight…..a su ordenes"**

**-Bien Twilight, espero que lo que resta del mundo podamos crearlo juntos**

"**Yo también pienso lo mismo…..jefa Kuriko"**

…**.Retransmitiendo mensaje….**

**Este es el ultimo refugio Last Stand, cualquiera que me pueda oír recuerde que no esta solo, hay un sitio en la isla Sado, donde se le proporcionara protección, comida y agua, el camino será duro y largo pero al final podrán estar vivos y contarles a la siguiente generación que sobrevivimos a esto….todos juntos, así que no piensen mucho, aun podemos enmendar los errores que se cometieron, y demostrar que el mundo puede nacer una ves mas.**


End file.
